1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and systems for collecting medical related information from callers. More specifically, this invention relates to methods and systems for collected health information by prompting medical professionals to collect specific information, that systematically determines the level of health services and/or emergency medical response that is required and that provides consistent specific information based medical gate-keeper or triage function.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of methods and systems have been described that address automated medical information systems, emergency medical dispatch management, or can be used to assess the skills of the medical personnel. However, generally, these prior systems do not provide an integrated intimate clinical link between the nurse triage functions and the emergency medical dispatch system and therefore, do not provide a consistent integration of information collection, and often require call receivers (dispatchers or nurses) to pass the caller to other call responders who then must begin anew to collect information that is at best redundant and which is often contradictory. The use of prior systems alone may lead to confusion and the corresponding disbursal of inaccurate information to callers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,320 describes an element suitable for attachment to a hospital wristband or patient specimen container, which element has a coating of magnetizable material that is encoded along a circular track with patient identification and other desired information relating to the patient and the system employing such elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,549 describes a documentation system that allows adequate control of documentation in addition to an assessment of skills of the professionals involved, which includes a plurality of sections, each section dedicated to a particular body system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,754 describes an apparatus and method for anticipating the side effects, which are manifested in a patient during a dialysis treatment.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,072,383 and 5,077,666 describe hospital information systems that comprises a data processing system including a plurality of terminals having display means and data entry means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,855 describes a patient and healthcare provider identification system that includes a database of patient and healthcare provider information.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,399 describes a distributed data processing network that includes multiple memory card databases at terminal nodes of the network.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,471 describes a networked health care and monitoring system capable of providing an updated reliable vital information on the health condition of individuals and adapted to support home health care and maintenance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,382 describes a medical network management system, which health plan beneficiaries access a team of health care professionals over the telephone to help them assess their health needs and select appropriate care.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,084 describes a mobile nursing unit that comprises a cart which stores and transports medications and medical supplies and a computer system mounted on the cart for transmitting and receiving data as a nurse performs patient rounds.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,441,047 and 5,544,649 describe an ambulatory patient health monitoring systems where the patient is monitored by a health care worker at a central station, while the patient is at a remote location.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,873 describes a documentation system that allows adequate control of documentation in addition to an assessment of skills of the professionals involved that includes a plurality of pads, each notepad dedicated to a particular disease process or body system.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,594,786 and 5,689,229 describe patient care and communication systems which uses a central processing system and a plurality of remote stations electrically connected to the central processing system to facilitate visual and data communications.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,748,907 describes an interactive dynamic real-time management system that includes a microprocessor adapted to sense the automatic interaction of real-time inputs relating to the method of controlling the position, flow of patients, employees, invoicing, appointment scheduling, and financial costs; also controlling of time, space, and tasks automatically of a medical clinic or other types of businesses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,544 describes a patient care and communication system, which utilizes a central processing system, and a plurality of remote stations electronically connected to the central processing system to facilitate audio, visual and data communications.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,948 describes a system that provides automatic incorporation of dictated text/medical records summary generation in medical English text; parsing dictation to data; parsing dictation to data; prephrased text, automatic generation of medical record as a consequence of data entry and similar features of a medical records, documentation, tracking and order entry system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,173 describes a computer-based surgical services management system for communicating between sites of a surgical services facility including a computer workstation located at each site of the facility, a server in network communication with each workstation, and a database resident on the network.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,912,818 describes a system for monitoring and dispensing medical items, which are dispensed for administration to patients that includes a data terminal connected through a network to at least one remote computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,446 describes a teleconferencing system that uses video conferencing between a nurse station and a patient station to deliver medical care.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,730 describes a method and system for patient flow tracking through a medical clinic and wherein data is acquired from the automated patient flow tracking.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,966 describes a method and system for receiving processing and responding to emergency medical calls for patients who have fainted or are unconscious.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,187 describes a method and system for providing emergency medical counseling to childbirth patients remotely.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,266 describes a method and system for receiving, processing and responding to emergency medical calls for patients with heart problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,451 describes a method and system for providing emergency medical counseling to choking patients remotely.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,864 describes a method and system for providing emergency medical counseling to arrest patients remotely.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,065 describes a method and system for receiving, processing and responding to emergency medical calls for patients with pregnancy related medical problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,078,894 describes a method and system for evaluating the performance of emergency medical dispatchers in adhering to a provided systematic procedure or protocol for handling emergency medical calls.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,459 describes a method and system for receiving, processing and responding to emergency medical calls by emergency medical dispatchers.